The Final Battle
by Baby Bunnybell
Summary: CHAPTER 2 IS UP!!!!!!!!!! R&R PLEEEEEEEEEASE!!
1. FIRED!

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.. I wish I did though!! *cries*  
  
  
  
The Final Battle Chapter 1  
  
  
  
"What the hell do you mean I can't work for you anymore?!" Screamed an angry Yusuke.  
  
" It's about time I found good reasons to fire you Yusuke!! One, your mouth is way to big for me to handle! And two, you always throw such a fit when you don't get your way, that it could shake the whole damn Earth!!" Screamed Koenma. Yusuke stood there dumbstruck. He didn't think he was that self- absorbed.  
  
" Why didn't you or Botan just tell me?" He asked with a tone of undesirable anger in his voice.  
  
" Well, I would have if you weren't so busy fooling around with your friends and going to the movies with Keiko. And as for Botan, she doesn't know." Yusuke started to walk out the door. He abruptly turned around to Koenma and said in a low, shattered voice, " You might want to look behind you, lord of the baby cribs."  
  
" YUSUKE!! JUST GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!" Koenma screamed as Yusuke continued to walk out the door. Then, when Yusuke was out of sight, Koenma looked behind him to find, " BOTAN?!?!?"  
  
" Koenma! How could you dare stoop so low as to firing your only spirit detective?! You'd better have some good reasons why I shouldn't summon King Enma!" Koenma sat there in his chair and said something that Botan wasn't quite ready for.  
  
" Botan! I'm ruler while he's not here, so as being so, you're fired too!!" Botan stood there and the suddenly vanished. If she wasn't wanted in this world, then why be there? As for Yusuke...  
  
Yusuke walked along the cold, dark streets, his head lowered in shame. For Yusuke couldn't control his anger that well, and Koenma knew that. But why would Koenma fire him? Yusuke's thoughts were cut short when he saw Hiei and Kurama standing in front of him.  
  
" What the hell do you two want?" Yusuke sat as he sat down on the stonewall lining the road.  
  
" Botan tells us you got fired. Is that true, Yusuke? Because, you do know that." Yusuke's head comes up slowly as his eyes glimmer in the moonlight from angry tears. Kurama stalled his words in fear that Yusuke didn't know that Botan got fired as well.  
  
" What do I know of, Kurama?" Yusuke says as he lowers his head down again.  
  
" B-B- Botan. got. fired as well." Kurama bit his lip as he said those words. Yusuke lifted his head up very quickly as he heard those words come out of Kurama's mouth. The tears he cried were no longer stuck to his face, but flew off as he whipped his head up.  
  
" That son of a gun. Why the hell would he fire Botan?! That stupid toddler just doesn't know when to quit!! I HATE HIM!!!!" Yusuke's tears were heavy and visible. His day couldn't possibly get any worse.  
  
" YUSUKE!!!" A voice screams from afar. " Kurama! Hiei!!!!!" Yusuke looked up and saw Botan flying down on her oar.  
  
" BOTAN! What are you doing?!" Hiei yelled.  
  
" I'm here with my last message for good." Botan said as she landed in the street.  
  
" What is it?" Kurama said as he walked up to her.  
  
" I don't think you, Hiei, or Yusuke will like this message Koenma gave me." She said as she lowered her head.  
  
" Don't tell me. We all got fired twice." Yusuke said in a sad, yet sarcastic tone.  
  
" We didn't get fired Yusuke." Kurama said as he turned to Yusuke to make sure that was right.  
  
" Um. Correction. You are fired." Botan said as she stared at Hiei and Kurama. Both of them shed tears.  
  
" Botan, you don't mean that do you?" Hiei said as his mind went blank. He knew that when he got fired, he and Yukina would have to get sent back to the Makai.  
  
" Hiei, you know I wouldn't lie about something like this." Botan said as she went to go and sit by Yusuke.  
  
" What's going on with Koenma, Botan? Why would he fire us?!" Yusuke said as he cried on a sleeve of Botan's kimono. Botan rubbed his back.  
  
" Yusuke, I really don't know." She took a glance to were Hiei was. Yusuke lifted his head and asked,  
  
" Where did Hiei go, Kurama?" Kurama looked puzzled. Botan, knowing as much as she did, did not know that Hiei and Yukina had to be sent back to the Makai. So he told them.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Dude!! I hope you guys liked the 1st chapter!!The second chapter is up!!!! R&R dudes!! 


	2. Hiei's Sacrifice

Never shall I own Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hiei's sacrifice  
  
In The Makai.  
  
" Yukina?! YUKINA?!" Hiei screamed anxiously to find his little sister. You see, Yukina was hated by the evil demons in the Makai when she left to find her dear big brother, Hiei.  
  
" Hiei!! Come save me!!" Yukina screamed as she was being carried away by evil demons. Hiei leapt up into the air to try and save her. The demons turned around to see Hiei running towards them with his sword glistening in the moonlight. Then they tossed Yukina on the ground and started to attack him.  
  
Hiei slashed his sword at one's head and managed to slice it off in a single blow. The demon stood there with a shocked expression on his bloody face when his head rolled off backwards, and his body soon after.  
  
" Yukina! Go to Koorime! Go!" Hiei screamed to Yukina.  
  
" But, Hiei-"  
  
" NOW!!" Then, another demon tried to attack Hiei. He managed to lift him in the air and toss him against a tree. His spine made a loud cracking sound as his body and the tree collided. But while Hiei was occupied with trying to get his sword out of a demons body, one snuck up behind him and grabbed him around the neck. Hiei dropped his sword, because he could no longer grasp it. The demon had slashed his neck with a knife.  
  
They brought Hiei to burning fire. Hiei managed to see the fire and managed to udder Yukina's name in a small, faint whisper. The demons tossed Hiei in the fire and let him to burn. Yukina stalled as she saw what they were doing to Hiei. She started to run again, but decided to glance back one more time to remember her brother's face. But she was too late, and all she saw were bloodstained bones and ashes.  
  
The demons turned to her and started to chase after her. She ran and ran, but she didn't make it. They took her to where Hiei was. She didn't get thrown in the fire, but she got tortured to death. The ripping, slicing, and gushing of flesh, was all you could hear through the Makai, that evening.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how'd you guys like da second chapter? I told you guys it was going to be gory and bloody hell for all. This is the 1st serious story I have ever made; so don't blame me if there is a lack of details. C'ya in chapter 3!! (When it's up!) I'll try and hurry!! Please review!!! 


End file.
